


Things You Said That I Wasn’t Meant to Hear

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said That I Wasn’t Meant to Hear

Emily cuddled into her pillow and laid her head against the plane window. They had a six hour flight ahead of them and she was looking forward to getting a little bit of sleep after such a long week. She closed her eyes and focused on the subtle hum from the engine. 

“It’s about time she got some sleep,” JJ nodded in Emily’s direction as she sat down across from Derek. Derek looked to the brunette next to him and smiled, she looked uncharacteristically peaceful. 

“I think she has the right idea,” Derek noted as he yawned. “I’m going to go stretch out up front, do you need anything?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks Morgan. Good night,” JJ whispered as she opened her book, slipped in her headphones and clicked on the overhead light. 

Time soon got away from her as she delved into page after page of suspense. She lost focus as she was vaguely aware of someone saying her name. She took a headphone out of one of her ears and look up to see who was calling her. She was surprised to see that there was no one around her. She shrugged and went back to reading. Moments later she heard her name again and looked up from her book. She realized Emily was talking in her sleep. 

“Em?” JJ whispered across the table to the slumbering brunette. Emily didn’t stir. “Emily?”

Still no response. JJ knew the older agent hadn’t been sleeping well and decided not to wake her. She simply slipped her headphone back in and went back to the text in front of her. Her playlist ended and her ears perked at her name for a third time. She finally pulled both ear buds out and set her iPod aside, monitoring the brunette for signs of consciousness. 

“Jennifer” she murmured. 

JJ smiled, bemused and watched Emily sleep. She glanced around the plane and realized she was the only one still awake. Her eyes were drawn back to Emily as she heard low moans escape the slumbering agent’s lips. JJ blushed as she leaned in closer to listen to what Emily was muttering. 

“God, Jennifer,” Emily whispered almost incoherently. “Yes, baby. Right there, oh god yes. You’re so good to me" 

JJ jolted back, wide eyed. She felt invasive yet slightly aroused. She was sure she had to wake Emily before her dream managed to wake the rest of the team. She finally reached across the table and nudged her friend gently. 

Emily’s eyes fluttered open as she looked at JJ in bewilderment, “Are we back already?”

“Not quite, you were talking in your sleep,” JJ mentioned, trying to avoid eye contact. “It sounded like a nice dream though”

“Oh, I don’t even know what I was dreaming about,” Emily shrugged as she readjusted her pillow and closed her eyes again. “Sorry if I woke you up”

“It’s not a problem, Em,” JJ frowned. She wasn’t quite sure why she felt disappointed but she was suddenly aware of the sense of butterflies in her stomach. She smiled as she opened her book, “Sleep sweet.”


End file.
